


Voyeurs

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-01
Updated: 2000-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Jackie spills the beans to LiAnn about Vic and Mac's relationship, then reaps the benefits.
Relationships: Jackie Janczyk/Li Ann Tsei, Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey
Collections: TER/MA





	1. Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

  
**Voyeurs  
by Lianne Burwell**

  
Mac Ramsey was very good at what he did. He'd had a lot of training in breaking and entering, first from his father, then from the Tangs and finally from the Agency. He'd used it to break into banks and private homes and high-security military facilities. 

Tonight, he was going to put that training to the ultimate test. 

Ever since he'd been 'recruited' (a polite term for blackmailed) to work for the Agency, one thing had tickled his curiosity. Tickled it to the point of distraction. 

What was up those stairs that the Director liked to descend? 

Of course, there might just be a landing. The stairs could simply be a prop so that the flamboyant woman could make a grand entrance (not hard to believe). 

Or there might simply be a basic office, where she actually worked (assuming that she did anything more than make their lives hell). 

Or maybe that was where she lived. Maybe there was a four-poster bed with bondage equipment attached and a closet full of those leather outfits she wore to that sex club of hers. 

Or... 

Well, the possibilities were endless, and Mac wanted to know. 

He'd waited until late at night, parked in a car a small distance from the Agency's Toronto headquarters. He'd watched LiAnn leave, later than either himself or Vic. Jackie had left even before them. Dobrinsky had left at nine. 

Then, jackpot! He watched the Director as she walked to her car, climbed in and drove away. 

Just to be safe, Mac waited another half-hour, in case she decided to come back for something she might have left behind. As a result, it was well past ten before he made his move. Getting in was not a problem. He simply used his own pass-card. Once he'd satisfied his own curiosity, he'd go use the gym for a while, providing an excuse for his signing in during off-hours. So what if he hadn't done it before? If there were any questions, he'd make sure that he repeated every so often for a month or two, until suspicion died down. 

Inside, it was eerie. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the empty halls. It always creeped him out; how quiet the place was. Even in the middle of the day, he almost never saw anyone except his partners, the Director, Dobrinsky and Nathan. Victor claimed to have seen another team of operatives, but Victor was... well, _Victor_. 

And very nicely Victor, too. 

Not wanting to risk running into anyone, despite the low chance of that happening, Mac made his way quickly to the briefing room. The Director's desk was in one corner, lit by one spotlight. The briefing table stood in the middle of the room, lit by another. Those were the only lights in the room. 

And the stairs. 

They beckoned to him, promising the answer to the question that had plagued him. They called, they cajoled. They sang with a siren song. 

And now he could finally answer. 

Stealthily, he crept up the stairs. At the top, he found a landing with a single door opening onto it. Mac reached into his pocket for his lock-pick set, hoping that it would be up to the challenge. 

Then, after a moment's thought, he reached for the door handle. It turned easily in his hand, and the door swung open. He grinned. 

Who needs a lock-pick when the door wasn't even locked? 

Mac stepped into the room and waited for his eyes to adjust. 

There wasn't an overhead light, but the room was as bright as if there were. The light came from the banks of monitors that circled the room, several layers deep. Mac walked around, looking at them. 

He saw living rooms and bedrooms and bathrooms. Car ports and gyms and nightclubs. He even saw familiar faces. There was LiAnn, all curled up in bed, sleeping the sleep of the just. 

She was so cute in those flannel pjs. 

On another screen, he saw Jackie working with a set of free weights, heavier than he would ever consider using. He shuddered. Jackie was an attractive young woman, but she scared the hell out of him. She wasn't exactly what you would call _sane_. That combined with her strength made her someone you wouldn't want to have angry at you. 

Another screen showed another bedroom. Lying on the bed was Murphy, one of the pair of Agency assassins known as the Cleaners. He wasn't alone, Mac realized. He grinned, remembering the over-sexed red-haired designer he'd seen the man with. 

Then Murphy rolled over and Mac's jaw just about hit the floor. 

It was Camier. The other Cleaner. 

Mac shuddered, and moved on quickly. That was _not_ an image he wanted in his mind. He stopped suddenly, recognizing his own apartment. He turned red. She could watch him anytime she wanted, he realized angrily. Sure, considering what else he'd seen, he should have expected it, but there was a difference between knowing that it was likely and _seeing_ the proof. 

For a moment, he was tempted to smash those monitors, but it would be a dead give-away that he'd been there. Instead, he continued on. 

A few feet further, he stopped with a grin. There was Victor Mansfield in all his glory. He was stripped bare (and a very nice bare it was too, Mac thought to himself) and climbing into his shower stall. 

Mac frowned, and examined the angle. It looked like the camera was _inside_ the shower head. 

It certainly provided a great view. Vic was _not_ hard on the eyes, for an old guy. Mac pulled over the one chair in the room and dropped into it, deciding to watch his other partner for a while. 

It was certainly more entertaining than watching LiAnn sleep or Jackie pump iron. 

First Vic stepped under the spray, slowly turning until he was completely wet. Mac noted that the camera was better than the standard sort of surveillance camera. Sure, it was in black and white, but the image was so crisp that he could see the rivulets of water streaming down the other man's face. The only thing missing was sound. 

Then he noticed the slide control on each monitor. Curious, he pushed the one on Vic's monitor upwards. 

Immediately, the sound of water cascading down spilled from hidden speakers. He fiddled with the control until the volume was loud enough for him to hear everything, but not for anyone outside of the room to hear. Wouldn't do to be interrupted while he was enjoying the show. 

Thoroughly wet now, Vic reached for a bottle of shower gel. Mac was a little surprised. He would have figured the other man as the ivory soap kind of guy. 

Vic started at the neck, and worked his way down. Mac resisted the urge to groan, watching the other man soap up his chest with his usual attention to detail. Unlike his own chest, Vic's was smooth, almost hairless. It was also nicely muscled, firm without being overly pumped. Mac's fingers twitched, wondering what it would feel like. 

Covered in suds, Vic turned again, letting the water rinse him off. Then he squeezed out another handful of gel and started the process again, starting at the feet and working his way up. 

Mac pouted when the man stopped just short of the groin. Vic had a nice package, and he wanted to see him play with it. The cock wasn't overly long, but it looked like it would probably be nice and thick when erect. 

But instead, Vic reached for the shampoo, completely skipping his groin and ass. 

The over-aged choirboy probably wouldn't know what to do with them, Mac told himself as he watched the man shampoo his hair. He sighed in disappointment as the man rinsed, figuring that was probably going to be the end of the show. 

But to his surprise, instead of stepping out of the shower, Vic reached for the gel again. 

Vic squirted a generous amount into his hand, then reached down to touch himself. Not much. Just a long sweep of his fist over his cock. Then another. 

Mac sat up in his chair, noting that the man's cock was growing, and felt his own swell in response. 

That was all, at first. Long pulls, gradually coaxing an erection to full size. Vic leaned against the side of the shower stall, his eyes falling closed as he gently teased himself. 

Then his other hand got into the act as well. It came up to his chest and the thumb started to rub over his nipples. The resolution was good enough that he could see the little buds raising up into peaks. Without him noticing, Mac's hand came up to play with his own nipples through the fabric of his shirt. When Vic pinched and pulled at his nipples, Mac did the same. 

A soft moan came across the speakers—the first sound he'd heard from Vic—and he echoed it. 

Then the hand dropped below the one still softly caressing a now fully erect cock, and reached to cup Vic's testicles, gently rolling the balls in their sack back and forth. Mac swallowed. As he'd expected the erection was unusually thick, even if it was shorter than his own. He felt his ass twitch at the sight, and he wondered what it would feel like, sliding in, stretching him until he couldn't be stretched any more. 

Dream on, he told himself. Dream on. 

Mac bit his lip and reached down to unzip his own pants. He raised his hips up long enough to push his slacks and briefs out of the way. His eyes never left the monitor, as he reached to grasp his own erection. 

Vic's hand was starting to speed up, and Mac could hear the other man panting. Unconsciously, Mac's hand sped up to match the pace. His eyes drank in the sight of his gorgeous partner jerking off in the shower. Could it get any better? 

It could. 

Vic pulled his hands away, and his hips jerked forward in protest. Reaching over, he grabbed the bottle of gel again. Mac held his breath, wondering what would be next. 

What was next nearly made him come on the spot. Vic poured some more gel onto his hands, then reached back down with one hand to resume stroking his suds-covered erection, dropping back down to an unhurried pace. 

And the other hand was reaching behind him. He couldn't see what it was doing, but the man's cock was responding eagerly, visibly twitching in the hand that grasped it. 

Mac bit off a whimper when he realized what Vic was doing. 

He was finger-fucking himself. 

Mac raised his own hand to his mouth, sucking on his fingers, getting them moist. Then, kicking his slacks and briefs completely off, he slumped backwards and moved one of his legs over the arm of the chair he was sitting in, exposing himself. He brought his saliva covered fingers down and started probing at his own ass. 

They quickly built a matching rhythm, despite the fact that Vic was completely unaware of his sexual partner in this little masturbatory session. Mac could feel the explosion building, and it was going to be so _good_. 

But Vic beat him, in more ways that one. The man's hips started jerking uncontrollably, and his head fell back, exposing a long, ever-so-suckable neck. Mac could tell from the arm movements that Vic had thrust his fingers into his ass as far as they could go, and his other hand pumped furiously. A loud keening echoed through the speakers, until... 

"Mac!" Vic shouted, as he came. 

Mac froze in disbelief, then whimpered as his own orgasm shot through him like an electrical storm, a name pulled from his throat against his will. 

When his breathing had calmed and his eyes had reopened, Mac found himself looking at an empty bathroom. Turning his head slightly, he could see a different camera pointing down at Vic's bed as the older man climbed under the covers, still as naked as a jay. Vic cuddled up to his pillow, sighed and quickly fell asleep. 

Mac sat there for a while, content to just watch the other man sleep. 

Then he remembered just where he was. He shot upright in the chair, already grabbing for his clothes. Underwear and slacks were quickly pulled on, and his shirt was tucked in. Most of his cream had landed on the shirt, but with the jacket buttoned shut, it wouldn't be noticed, as long as he went straight home. 

He was going to have a bitch of a time trying to explain the stain to his dry-cleaner, though. 

He headed for the door, until a twitch of memory sent him running back to put the volume back down to where it had been when he'd come in. Then he headed for his car as quickly as possible, forgetting his plan to cover his return by going to the gym. His mind was too busy going over what had just happened. 

Vic was hot for him! 

Mac's lips curved into a smirk, plans already starting to form in his head. 

He wanted Vic. Vic wanted him. Now all he had to do was get the other man into bed. 

The smirk turned into a grin as a thought occurred to him. If a fantasy Mac could make Vic shout, what would it take to make him scream? 

Mac looked forward to finding out. 

* * *

The Director reached over and turned off her bed-side monitor. She sighed, and reached down to pull her little toy out of its current home, the aftershocks making her shudder. She so loved a good show. 

She'd wondered how long it would take for one of her favorite team to brave the danger of her wrath to check out her viewing room. She was pleased to see that Mac had fulfilled her expectations. 

And what a sight he'd been too. She'd been able to tell from the angle which set of monitors he'd been watching, and checking out the possible channels had shown her just _what_ he'd been watching. Then she'd gone back to enjoying the spectacle he'd been putting on. 

It would be interesting to see what he did next. 

END  
February 1999 


	2. Voyeurs II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie spills the beans to LiAnn about Vic and Mac's relationship, then reaps the benefits.

  
**Voyeurs II  
by Lianne Burwell**

  
Jackie Janczyk, former Mafia princess, now secret agent, was feeling good. There was nothing like a good hard workout pumping iron, followed by a steam bath and shower, to get the blood flowing. Now she was dressed to the nines and ready to hit the town. 

Look out, Toronto. Jackie's on the prowl. 

She shut her locker and was heading for the door when something caught her attention. 

"What the _hell_ is your problem, Mac!?" 

She stopped, and a sly grin came to her face. The loud voice was unmistakably that of Vic Mansfield, ex-cop and general pain in the ass. 

Very cute pain in the ass though. Not quite as cute a Mac, but still cute. She still couldn't understand how LiAnn could have been stupid enough to dump either man. Hell, if she'd played her cards right, LiAnn could have had _both_ of them. Not that she ever would have considered that, the preachy little bitch. 

Jackie paused, the image coming to mind of a sweaty three-way tangle with LiAnn in the middle. Then she laughed, and deleted LiAnn and put herself in the picture. Much better. She already knew that Mac was a tiger in bed, and she would bet that with the right encouragement, Vic would be just as wild. 

In the meantime, the shouting was getting louder. 

Jackie decided that Toronto would have to wait. This sounded like one show that was just too good to pass up. For some reason, Mac had been needling Vic even more than usual lately. Insults and innuendoes, comments about Vic's taste in music and clothing, his lack of ability as a cook. And above all, his sex life, or lack thereof. 

Anyway, he'd been pushing and pushing, and it sounded like Vic was about to push back. 

Jackie headed down the hall to the door to a locked office door, and slipped her lock-picks out of her purse. She might not be in Mac's league, but she was pretty darn good with them. In very little time, she had the door open. 

At a glance, you didn't see anything in the office. Just the standard four white walls and a desk. She ran her hand along the underside of the desk, and pressed the button there. 

What wasn't common knowledge, and she'd only learned by accident, was that the mirrored wall in the gym was one-way glass. Dobrinsky's office was on the other side, where he could keep an eye on whatever was happening. 

With an almost inaudible hum, a wall slid to the side, revealing the one-way glass wall. Her only regret was that she hadn't found the control for the speakers. She was sure that there must be one, but had never really had the time to go looking for it. After all, being caught searching Dobrinsky's office was not a good idea. 

She slipped into the leather-covered swivel chair and settled in for the show. 

They hadn't gotten very far, yet. Vic was standing in an almost defensive crouch, his back to her. He was dressed for a workout, and she paused a moment to appreciate the way that the man's sweatpants hugged his world- class ass before turning her attention to Mac. 

Mac Ramsey was the image of relaxation. He was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk plastered across his face. He was dressed as if for a night out in a dark suit and white silk shirt. The man had great taste in clothes—unlike Vic—and dressed to show off his own good looks. 

Mac pushed away from the wall and advanced on Vic, saying something. She might not be able to tell what Mac had said, but it had to have been a doozy. Even from the back, she could see Vic getting even more tense. The boy was going to have a stroke if he didn't relax soon. 

She could think of a few ways to relax him, she thought with a grin. 

Vic said something, then turned away and headed for the free weights set up at one end of the room. He picked up a hand weight and started doing arm curls that had her wincing. C'mon, if you're going to do them, at least do them _right_. 

Mac followed him, obviously being very quiet about it. It wasn't until he was standing right behind Vic that he actually said anything. 

The effect was immediate. Vic dropped the weight, narrowly missing his own foot. He spun, face turning red, then jumped back. Mac advanced again, and Vic's face hardened. This time, he didn't back up. Vic held still until Mac stopped right in front of him, a grin plastered across his face. Mac was saying something, and she could almost hear the purr in his voice. Mac had one hell of a voice, and knew how to use it. 

Jackie laughed in delight. Vic was _blushing_! Mr. Nothing-Bothers-Me was actually _blushing_. 

Suddenly, Mac stepped away, his arms out to the side. It looked like he was inviting Vic to take his best shot. Well, if that was the invitation, Mansfield was obviously going to take it. He clenched his fist, then swung straight at Mac's jaw. 

Naturally, Mac blocked the blow. Then, before the older man could react, his foot swung out in an arc, catching the back of Vic's calves, and the man went down. Hard. 

Jackie winced. Good thing the gym floor was covered in workout mats. Otherwise Vic could have gotten himself a concussion, the way his head bounced off the floor. Instead, all it did was disorient him long enough for Mac to pin him to the mat. Vic struggled, trying to buck the younger man off. Vic might have the slight edge in muscle and weight, but Mac had the advantage of height and leverage. He just hung onto the other man's wrists and rode out the man's trashing. 

Vic might be a lot of things, she noted, but stupid wasn't one of them. He quickly gave up on brute force and relaxed into the mat. She could just see from her angle the resigned look on his face. He said something, and she _really_ wished she knew where the speaker controls were or that she at least knew how to read lips. He looked up at the ceiling, deliberately not meeting Mac's eyes. 

Mac's grin changed, and she blinked in surprise. She'd seen that expression before, back when she'd been running the Janczyk family and she'd caught him trying to search her bedroom. Only thing was, she'd seen it right before he'd... 

Yep. Right before he'd kissed her. Of course, she didn't remember him being quite that intense about it. 

By the time he pulled back from the kiss, Mac was breathing hard. Vic looked stunned. Jackie felt pretty stunned herself. She never would have guessed that Mac swung both ways. She was even more surprised that he would go for _Vic_ of all people. 

Not that it was going to get him anywhere. Vic practically had "straight" tattooed on his forehead. He probably only ever had sex in the missionary position. Any second now, he was going to... 

Ooookay. He was going to try to perform a tonsillectomy on Mac with just his tongue. Looked like Mac wasn't the only one with unplumbed depths. 

Jackie sat up a little straighter now. When she'd decided to covertly watch the confrontation, she'd expected to see the two men trying to take each other apart. After all, they were constantly on each others case, bickering over every little detail. From what she'd heard, it had started with LiAnn, although she'd never seen any element of _that_. They acted more like brothers, each trying to top the other. 

Although _that_ was a phrase about to take on new meaning. 

Meanwhile, Mac was still on top of Vic, although he was no longer having to keep the older man pinned. Instead, his hands were busily pulling at Vic's t-shirt and sweatpants, while Vic was returning the favor. Looked like Mac's silk shirt was going to need a few new buttons. Not to mention that his beautiful suit was going to need a pressing, considering the wadded up piles of cloth it ended up in. In fact, considering the results of the clothing explosion, you'd think that there was a full fledged orgy going on instead of just two men. 

Of course, those two men seemed determined to have an orgy all by themselves. They rolled across the floor, hands and lips everywhere, until they came to rest right in front of the mirrors. 

Jackie was breathing hard now. This was hotter than any porn flick she'd ever seen. In fact, it was so damn hot that her panties were about to melt. If it weren't for the fact that she was sitting in Dobrinsky's office, she'd get rid of them and do something about it. As it was, as soon as the show was over, she was going to head over to the Caligula and find herself some buff leather-boy to deal with this little problem. 

Now that they'd come to rest, Vic was back on the bottom again with Mac seeming like he was trying to suck the other man's eyes out through his dick. From the closed eyes and expression on his face, Vic was enjoying himself immensely. 

At the last moment, Mac pulled back, just using his hands to pump Vic to climax. Jackie just about melted into a puddle as she watched Mac use Vic's own cream to prepare him. Then Vic was bent almost double as Mac slid into him in one fast stroke. Vic actually hollered loud enough to hear through the thick glass. 

Mac looked determined to make this last as long as possible. He would thrust hard, three or four times, then pause before making several thrusts that looked to be almost in slow motion. From her position, behind Vic's head, looking down the length of his body, Jackie could see that the older man's cock apparently deciding it wanted to rejoin the party. 

From her vantage point she also had a great view of Mac's cock pistoning in and out of Vic's ass, and she pressed up against the glass in an unconscious attempt to get even closer. Every so often, she had to back off and clean off the condensation from her breath off the glass. 

And she wasn't the only one with a great view. Mac looked up suddenly, and gasped. For one brief moment, Jackie was sure that he could somehow see her. But then Mac pressed Vic a little further back on his shoulders, still staring at her, and she realized that he was watching their reflection. It was probably even better than a glass ceiling over a bed. 

Well, the view obviously to make Mac lose control. His thrusts were getting erratic, and he reached down and started pumping at Vic's now fully-inflated erection. Both of them were making enough noise to filter through the glass. Just grunts and moans, but at full volume. 

Then, with a bellow, Mac froze, and his grip tightened on Vic's cock. His hips spasmed, and his face screwed up in that ridiculous expression men got when they came. Vic's cock started to spurt in his fist, and the other man arched up off the floor, yelling. This time he was loud enough to make out what he was saying. 

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!" 

The two men slumped to the ground, breathing hard. _Jackie_ was breathing hard. Damnit, she wasn't going to make it to the Caligula. She needed it and she needed it now. 

There was a whisper of sound as the door behind her opened. She turned, and found the owner of the office standing behind her. He looked past her at the scene in the gym and smirked. "Care for some popcorn?" 

Jackie stood up, not terribly steady on her feet. "No thanks," she said, grinning like crazy. "But I wouldn't mind some... _other_ kind of snack." 

She glanced down at his crotch, and nearly drooled when she saw the mound twitch and start to grow. 

Oh, yeah. That would hit the spot, all right. 

* * *

"What the hell was _that_!?" Vic gasped, waiting for his back to recover enough to stand up. Mac grinned at him, looking thoroughly debauched. He'd pulled his clothes back on while Vic just lay there, but the strange lack of buttons on his shirt meant that it hung open, displaying a well- defined furry chest. 

Suddenly, Vic had the urge to knock the other man down and rub himself all over him, just to find out what all that chest hair would feel like rubbing against his nipples. His cock gave a half-hearted twitch, then subsided. 

Mac grinned again, and held out his hand to help Vic to his feet. "I got tired of resisting, so I decided to stop." 

Vic stretched, found that his back was no longer screaming at him, and said, "Resisting what?" 

"The urge to do this." 

Mac stepped in close and wrapped his arms around Vic. Very slowly, and very gently, he lowered his face a fraction until their lips came together. 

Unlike at the start of all this, the kiss was very tender. Vic's eyes drifted shut, and he gave himself up to the kiss. Tongues met, this time in a caress not a duel. Breath was shared instead of stolen. 

When Mac pulled away, they were both smiling. 

"Anyway," Mac said, reaching down and grabbing Vic's sweatpants, "how about you get dressed and we take this to someplace where someone isn't going to walk in on us at any second?" 

Vic snorted, and started pulling on his clothes. "C'mon, Mac," he said as they left the gym. "Who else would be in here at this time of night?" 

Mac opened his mouth, but before he could say a word he was interrupted by a long drawn-out scream. Of the female variety. 

Instantly, both men were alert and poised for battle. 

"Yes! Harder! Give it to me, Mr. Dobrinsky!" 

Both men stared at the door to Dobrinsky's office. 

"Jackie?" " _Dobrinsky_?" the two men chorused in disbelief. 

They both shuddered. Ignoring the groans and pants and other noises coming from behind the closed door, they headed for the main entrance at a pace that was just barely short of a run. 

Mac shuddered again. " _That_ I could have done without knowing." 

Vic grinned, and pulled the man into a hug. "My place," he purred. "I'll make you forget all about it." 

Mac grinned. "I'll hold you to that." 

THE END  
April 1999

* * *


	3. Voyeurs III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie spills the beans to LiAnn about Vic and Mac's relationship, then reaps the benefits.

  
**Voyeurs III  
by Lianne Burwell**

  
LiAnn Tsei, former thief turned super secret agent, walked the silent halls of the hidden headquarters of the secret government agency that she worked for wondering what the hell had happened to her partners. Normally, after the end of a mission, they would all head over to their favorite bar for a few beers and to shoot the breeze. Or Vic and Mac would chat at the bar while she and the Director talked in one of the back booths. Whatever. It was _tradition_. 

But lately it was getting more and more difficult to find the two men at the end of the day. Either they were already gone if she had to stop to change clothes, or if she _did_ corner them to go drinking, they left early, claiming prior commitments. It was getting very frustrating, and she didn't understand it at all. 

"So, like, what's with the long face?" 

LiAnn spun and dropped into a defensive position automatically, then straightened up. It was just Jackie. Of course saying that it was just Jackie was like saying it was _just_ Hurricane Andrew. Jackie might be several inches shorter than her, but the blonde was all muscle, and despite the ditzy valley-girl act, she was a tough cookie in a fight. And while she wasn't going to say so out loud, LiAnn found Jackie a little more reliable in a fight than either of her male partners. Mac was just too impulsive and Vic too easy to distract. 

Of course, just because she was reliable didn't mean LiAnn _liked_ the little ex-mob-queen. For one thing, she went out of her way to compete with LiAnn at every turn and some days it seemed like Jackie was trying to seduce anything with a penis, including LiAnn's partners, as well as playing teacher's pet with the Director. 

"Have you seen the guys?" LiAnn settled for asking, once her dignity was back in place. 

The blonde responded with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin. "Oh yeah, I guess you could say I've seen them. And how. But not recently." 

"Damn," LiAnn muttered to herself, turning to go, dismissing the girl. 

"But I know how to find them," Jackie added to her back. 

That got her attention. LiAnn turned around again and glared at the smaller woman. "And what makes you think you can find them faster than I can?" she said frostily. 

"Because I know something you don't," was the cheerful reply. "C'mon!" 

With that, Jackie spun on one of her high heels and headed down the hallway. LiAnn stared at her back, wishing she had her gun with her, then followed. 

Her curiosity would drive her nuts if she didn't. 

* * *

Jackie didn't go far. LiAnn frowned as she was led into the Director's briefing room, and looked around. 

"Gee, I don't see the boys," she said snidely after checking that the room was empty. 

"Well, duh," Jackie replied, heading straight for the stairs along one wall that led up to the Director's private domain. "You coming?" 

"Are you nuts?" LiAnn hissed, looking around again, fully expecting the Director to appear out of a corner to blast Jackie for her temerity. 

Nothing. They were still alone. 

"Hey, if you're too yellow..." Jackie said with a sneer from half-way up the stairs. 

That was the wrong thing to say. No one called LiAnn Tsei a coward and got away with it. She headed for the stairs, right behind her rival. 

At the top of the stairs, she started to lose her nerve, but Jackie was striding towards the one door opening onto the landing as if she belonged there. She pushed the door open and LiAnn followed. 

Inside, she stopped dead and turned in a slow circle. 

Monitors. Screens. Covering every wall. Screens showing every room inside the Agency headquarters. Screens showing what looked to be residential rooms. Her eyes widened as she recognized her own living room on one. 

"Neat, isn't it?" 

She turned to find Jackie sitting on the desk that was the only furniture in the room, other than the swivel chair behind it. Her feet were swinging back and forth, her heels beating a tempo against the front of the desk. She would have looked like a child sitting in Daddy's chair if it weren't for the fact that she had a decidedly un-childlike figure. 

"What _is_ this?" LiAnn said, horrified and more than a little sickened. There were people moving around on those screens. She was seeing into their private spaces without their knowledge. 

"Hey, c'mon. Don't tell me you haven't figured out that the Director gets her jollies from watching people." 

LiAnn grimaced. No, she'd quickly figured out that their boss was a voyeur— not to mention a sexual pervert—but this... this was more than she'd expected. More than she'd feared. The idea that her boss might be watching her at any time, day or night, was pretty damn spooky. 

"And how is it that _you_ know about this?" she asked, unable to turn away from one screen where Agent Jameson was doing stomach crunches. In the nude. She hadn't realized just how built he was under his usual dark suit. Not to mention how well hung. 

"Hey, just because you guys are too chickenshit to go looking around where you're not supposed to doesn't mean we all are. So, you want to see what the guys are up to?" 

LiAnn blinked, suddenly reminded of why they'd come up here to no-man's land in the first place. "Uh..." Maybe this wasn't a good idea. 

"Take a look." 

LiAnn heard the sound of buttons being pressed, and a large central monitor screen that _had_ been dark lit up. On it was a living room that she knew very well: Vic's. Then her knees went weak. 

There were her partners. Vic and Mac. Ex-cop and ex-thief. Sitting on the sofa. 

Making out. 

She stared in disbelief as Mac wrapped himself around Vic. From they way they were moving, she could guess that Mac was trying to excavate Vic's tonsils with his tongue: Mac's kisses had always been heavy on the tongue, she knew from personal experience. 

If Mac was orally fixated, Vic was tactile. His hands were roaming all over Mac, moving from cradling the back of his head, then down to cup his ass before sliding up and under his shirt. Even though she couldn't see his hands anymore, she could see the form of them roaming across his back, pushing Mac's shirt up, bit by bit. She remembered well just how those strong hands felt running over _her_ skin. She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling very warm in the small room. 

LiAnn didn't realize she had backed up, her head shaking in disbelief, until the back of her legs his the desk. As well, she'd forgotten that Jackie was there until arms wrapped around her waist and hot breath tickled her ear. "Hot, aren't they?" She'd somehow ended up with Jackie directly behind her. 

"How—" LiAnn couldn't continue. She was still staring at the screen where her former fiancées were now getting naked without breaking their kiss and with a speed that suggested they'd done it more than once. 

"How long have they been doing the two-backed beast? At least three weeks," Jackie said in a husky voice. "That's when I saw them the first time. Believe me, seeing them boffing each other silly in the Agency gym was a sight to see." She did a slow undulation against LiAnn's back that made her shudder. 

On the screen, Mac had ended up flat on his back on the carpet next to the sofa. The angle of the camera was wrong to actually see anything, but Vic's head was bobbing up and down over Mac's groin in a very obvious way, while his ass waved in the air. From the way he was moving, LiAnn guessed that he was enjoying himself. A lot. 

Wrong! This was wrong! They weren't supposed to be doing this with each other. They were supposed to wait for her to choose. It didn't matter if they slept with other women in the meantime, as long as it wasn't serious. Women she could deal with. But other men? _Especially_ each other? It was more difficult to compete when they weren't even on the same playing field. Besides, guys with guys was just... wrong! 

So why was she starting to pant? It felt like all air was being sucked out of the room. Or maybe it was Jackie's hands now rubbing slow circles on her stomach through the knit of her sweater top. She swatted the hands away, but they just came back and she was too distracted by what was on the screen to do much more. 

"Vic really likes it, doesn't he?" Jackie purred in her ear. "I don't blame him. Mac tastes _so_ sweet. It must be that funky beer brand he's always drinking." 

"You... Mac..." LiAnn couldn't quite get the words out. 

Jackie laughed. "Oh, yeah. When he broke into my bedroom, back when we first met. Well, not exactly _then_. It was while I was waiting for word on whether or not he might be telling the truth." Her chin was now resting on LiAnn's shoulder, letting LiAnn feel as she smiled. "Poor boy. I think I wore him out. Never did get a repeat, though. Major bummer. He's quite good in bed." 

Jackie's hands had slipped under her sweater, superheated against her skin, moving higher. And higher. LiAnn found herself holding her breath. 

"And Vic. You know, he's got great self-restraint. Nothing I tried worked. Or maybe he's just gay." 

"He isn't gay!" LiAnn protested. He couldn't be. After all, he'd slept with _her_. That meant he wasn't, didn't it? 

"He sure looks it," Jackie chuckled. "Or maybe he just didn't want a girl after you. Could be a compliment, LiAnn. Or maybe not." 

LiAnn opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, Jackie's hands came to rest directly on her breasts and squeezed gently. 

"Hey!" Immediately, she gasped and started to pull away. Unfortunately, Jackie was very strong, no doubt because of all that weight training she did in her spare time. Whatever the reason, her legs were bars of steel around LiAnn's waist and her hands held on tight. She couldn't get away. "What do you think..." 

"Must be nice," Jackie purred, ignoring her protests. She gently kneaded LiAnn's breasts, then pinching the nipples into almost painfully hard peaks. "Not having to wear a bra, I mean. Doesn't matter how well mine fit, they always pinch. 'Course, big boobs get the guys, but yours are nice. Just big enough for a handful." She emphasized the point by squeezing them again before rubbing her palms across LiAnn's nipples. 

LiAnn was more than gasping now. She hadn't been touched sexually since she broke up with Vic, other than a few kisses from Ian before he'd returned home to England, and she certainly had never been touched like this by another woman. She'd never even _thought_ about being touched by another woman. "Let go," she said again, trying to sound firm. Instead, her voice wavered slightly. 

"Why? Aren't you enjoying this?" 

"No..." She wasn't, LiAnn told herself sternly. 

"Really?" Again, she could feel the smile. Knowing the blonde, she could picture the wicked grin on her face. "Let's check that out, shall we." 

LiAnn wondered what that statement was supposed to mean, and she didn't have to wait long to find out. Jackie let go of one of her breasts and pulled her hand out from under her top, only to reach down and pull up LiAnn's skirt. Before she could protest, Jackie's hand slipped down the front of her panties and... 

LiAnn cried out softly as strong fingers slid against her privates, then back out again. Jackie raised her hand so that it was in front of their faces, shining slickly in the light of the screens that surrounded them. "Part of you is enjoying this," Jackie said, wiggling the fingers. LiAnn shut her eyes and felt rather than saw the hand move past her cheek to Jackie's mouth. Moist sucking noises filled the air as Jackie cleaned off those fingers, followed by a soft moan. 

"Delicious," Jackie said, sounding a little breathless herself. "Do you drink the same beer as Mac?" Then her hand moved back down and tugged until LiAnn's panties were down to mid-thigh. 

LiAnn whimpered softly, but was surprised to find herself unable to move away. Well, she _couldn't_ , but she wasn't even trying anymore. Jackie obviously knew what she was doing, and it had obviously been _so_ long that her body didn't care that she hated the little blonde bimbo. LiAnn knew that Jackie was just looking for something to use against her. 

But the flush of blood in sensitive tissues was making it very difficult for her to care anymore. 

The fingers were back, slipping through the sparse curls covering her mound, rubbing along the side of her clitoris and into the moist valley below. She moaned as the fingers went deeper this time, brushing past the folds of flesh to the opening hidden there. She felt Jackie's mouth brush the side of her neck. "Been a while?" the blonde asked, then nipped at her earlobe. 

LiAnn gasped at the slight pain of the bite, then gasped again as she realized that a finger had pressed into her at the same time and was now thrusting in a slow, shallow motion. She moved restlessly, but she wasn't sure now whether she was trying to get away from those clever hands or closer. 

Oh yes, it had been a while. Too long a while. 

"Yes," Jackie purred. "You like this. And it's going to get better, you know. Look." LiAnn opened her eyes to stare at the large screen. 

Vic was no longer blowing Mac. He was now crouched over Mac, holding the younger man's erection in one hand. As LiAnn watched, he slowly lowered himself down onto that beautiful cock. She gasped as she watched it slowly disappear from sight, this time the view perfect. She could see the globes of his perfect ass push apart and the flesh in between stretch as he slowly sat down on Mac. She should have been horrified. 

Instead, she cried out as she spasmed around Jackie's finger. 

As Vic moved up, then sat down again, LiAnn realized that the finger inside of her own channel had been joined by another, making her own flesh stretch. As she noticed, a third pushed in and she cried out. She felt so full. And as the fingers started to thrust harder, Jackie's thumb was rubbing her clit. Whimpering, she twisted on the clever fingers. 

"Oh, yeah, look at them. Aren't they fucking beautiful together? Don't they make you just cream your panties? Well, if you were still wearing them, that is." Jackie chuckled. LiAnn just moaned. This wasn't supposed to be happening. 

But it felt so _good_. 

"Just imagine what it would be like to be sandwiched between them," Jackie whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her. "One kissing your mouth while the other eats your pussy." The fingers buried inside that pussy—to use Jackie's vulgar term—wiggled, sending more shock waves through her. "Or on your hands a knees with one fucking you while you suck the other. Have you ever imagined what that would be like?" 

"No." The word escaped before she could stop it. Only, now that Jackie had suggested it, the images wouldn't go away. 

"So vanilla," Jackie laughed. "We'll have to do something about that. Vic and Mac aren't so vanilla anymore, are they?" 

LiAnn's eyes were still glued to the screen. As she watched, Mac surged upwards, flipping Vic onto his back. They paused a moment before Mac started thrusting again, his right hand stroking Vic's erection. The movements were hard, almost violent, and from their expressions, they were both enjoying it. A lot. She'd never seen them like this before. With her, they'd both been slow and gentle making love to her. But this, this was primal. Animal. Fucking. 

LiAnn whimpered and spasmed in Jackie's arms. The after-shocks of her first orgasm where still running through her, making her almost painfully sensitive, and she was beginning to wonder if she'd survive the repeat that Jackie seemed determined to force from her. She twisted, but her eyes remained fixed on the image in front of her. 

There was no sound coming from the screen, but she could see that they were shouting now. The expressions on their faces were ecstatic. They'd never looked like that with _her_ , a nasty voice in the back of her mind said. Then Vic spasmed and she saw him climax into Mac's hand. Mac froze, other than his still-pumping hips, then he collapsed on top of Vic, seemingly in slow motion. 

LiAnn came again, praying that it was the last time, and slumped back into Jackie's arms. 

Thankfully, the blonde pulled her hand from between LiAnn's legs, an act that was almost painful at this point. She raised it up and ran her fingers over LiAnn's lips, smearing them with the same fluid she could now feel running down the insides of her thighs. 

"Taste yourself," Jackie urged, still rubbing her fingers across LiAnn's lips. "You taste _so_ sweet." 

Purely on instinct, LiAnn opened her mouth and let Jackie slip her fingers in. She ran her tongue over them, then sucked. Jackie was wrong: It wasn't sweet, but it wasn't unpleasant. She'd never tasted it before. She sucked a little harder and Jackie growled. Suddenly, she was released, then strong hands spun her around. 

Jackie pulled her tight again and kissed her. Hard. She responded, almost against her will, despite being unsure how to react to the set of large, very female breasts pressing against her own. Even through several layers of fabric, she could feel how hard Jackie's nipples were, and she found it... intriguing. 

Then Jackie released her again, and she stumbled backwards. 

Jackie slid off the desk and straightened her suede mini-skirt. Her eyes were slightly glazed, her face flushed and she was breathing heavily. It wasn't hard to see why men found her so attractive. Suddenly realizing what _she_ must look like, LiAnn pulled her panties up and her skirt down, then straightened her top. 

"So," Jackie said huskily. "My place?" 

"Your place?" LiAnn echoed, still a little dazed by everything that had happened. 

"Yeah. I've got this strap-on dildo you're going to _love_." 

"What?" It came out more a squeak than anything else. 

"Oh, yeah," Jack said, her hips swaying as she moved closer. "C'mon, LiAnn, stop being vanilla. Other flavors are so much more fun. After all, how long has it been since someone fucked you until you screamed?" 

Never, the little voice in her head said. So why not go for it? She was a little surprised to realize that the voice sounded an awful lot like the Director. She was even more surprised to find that she was tempted. _Very_ tempted. 

Jackie grinned. "And then," she said seductively, "you can fuck me until _I_ scream." 

All the air whooshed out of LiAnn's lungs, and she stepped forward once, then again. Jackie backed towards the door, then turned and ran. 

LiAnn froze, wondering what the hell she was doing. Was she really going to do this? 

She turned and looked at the screen again. There was Mac and Vic, the two men she had thought of as her personal property, cuddled together on the living room carpet in Vic's apartment, exchanging soft kisses. It was a very sweet image, but she felt a flash of anger. Not only had they not waited, they hadn't even _told_ her. Something this important, and they had kept it hidden from her. 

Well, they weren't the only ones who could find someone else, she thought spitefully, imagining their faces if they found out she'd had sex with Jackie. The image was very appealing. The perfect revenge. 

"Are you coming?" Jackie called from down the stairs. 

LiAnn turned away from the screen and headed for the door. "Yes," she called out. "I certainly plan to," she added to herself. 

She was looking forward to making Jackie scream, all right. 

* * *

The Director leaned forward, eyes on the screen where LiAnn was disappearing from view, a thoughtful expression on her face. She ejected the tape that had recorded the entire scene and put it on her... private shelf. 

"Now, this is interesting," she said to herself, reaching to turn the monitor off. "Not quite what I expected. But Jackie did a very nice job. Certainly deserving of her reward." 

Her expression turned sly as she settled back. " And once LiAnn is properly primed, the real fun can start. I look forward to that." 

THE END (for now)   
July 2000 

* * *

[email removed]   


Fandom/Series: John Woo's Once a Thief   
Pairing: Jackie/LiAnn, Vic/Mac   
Rating: NC-17   
Series/Sequel: Voyeurs   
Other Webpages: http://www.squidge.org/~lianne   
Story Summary: Jackie spills the beans to LiAnn about Vic and Mac's relationship, then reaps the benefits.   
Alliance Television Productions owns John Woo's Once a Thief, and the characters. I'm just having fun with them. No profit is being made, and I'm putting them back where I found them, but with silly grins on their faces. (And since the show was canceled, this is the only fun they get.)   
The rest of my fanfic, including more Once a Thief, can be found at: <http://www.squidge.org/~lianne>   
The Once a Thief slash story archive, Wild OaTs can also be found at: [http://www.techplus.com/krprior/oat](http://www.techplus.com/krprior/oat/)   
Feedback can be sent to [email removed]   
---


End file.
